FF7 meets FFX
by KittyonCaffeine
Summary: Cloud is sitting polishing his sword unaware that 600 years in the future, Sin is plotting to go back into time... The rest is soon to come! Read and Review!


((Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or FFX))  
  
((Yeah, this is Final Fantasy 7 meets Final Fantasy 10.  
  
{It's basically a role play, or rp, between my friend and I.  
  
I (kittyoncaffeine) wrote all of the parts having anything to do with Final Fantasy 10 since I have played it.  
  
My friend (Bloodreddragonheart) wrote anything having to do with Final Fantasy 7 since she has played it.  
  
I myself have never played FF7, yet I know almost all of the characters.  
  
My friend has never played FFX before and it's very obvious. ^_^  
  
.I hope she doesn't hurt me for that.}  
  
((I changed some of the words so don't kill me Heather if you see I've changed all your bad grammar ^_^* j/k))  
  
{{Anyways, Cloud has a bit of an attitude problem in this fan fic to warn you. And Sephiroth acts as a bit of a wimp thanks to Heather.oh well.  
  
All of the FFX characters I have written to best fit their personality. Sorry if they're not exactly the personality that you would have pictured, but I'm playing the game right now and I'm pretty sure it's very close.}}  
  
Sin.Sin. "What?" Her voice echoed as her green eyes flicked about in the dark empty space. Rikku.Sin. Her body fell numb and her breathing stopped. She jolted awake. Ruby red eyes peered down at her with sudden relief. She smiled and sat up only to look it straight in the mouth. Her smile turned into a frown and her eyes now full of panic. She felt her body being lifted as a tingling sensation took over. "Sin!" She gasped before feeling the rough wind rumbled against her skin.  
  
Cloud sat quietly on a rock in a peaceful forest polishing his Buster Sword as rain pattered against the leaves and ground around him. His blue eyes glowed soldier and his shoulder was covered with a large metal cuff that reflected what little light hit it. His blue pants went the length of his legs and seemed to get baggier as they were at the point of being tucked into his black boots. Hearing a strange sound, he looked up and squinted through the glare of the sun on the clouds that seemed to blind him.  
  
"Sin swallowed her!" Was the last voice she heard before passing out. Though she was unconscious, she could feel herself falling. Her blonde, slightly braided short hair flowing over her shoulders.Her tight, short orange shirt letting the cold, piercing wind hit her back and freezing her stomach.Her short green shorts letting her tan, slender legs get goose bumps.  
  
Cloud, a little more interested now that he could see something, stood up. He still held his Buster Sword in one hand as he used the other to block the glare. The annoying whooshing sound still could be heard and he looked about frantically. He finally spotted the noisemaker and his blue eyes grew wide.  
  
Rikku's limp, unconscious body fell straight on top of the unsuspecting blonde man. A small metallic weapon fell into the grass nearby. It seemed to be a type of knuckle weapon with small cubes along the top.  
  
"Ow! Crap!" He pushed the foreign object away from him. He shivered slightly seeing it was a girl, the rain still chilling him. He proceeded to poke her slightly with his sword to wake her up, not really sure what else to do.  
  
"Oweee. Who?" She slowly opened her bright green eyes only to get stared back at by a pair of bright blue eyes. Her eyes shot all the way open and she quickly spun around and scuttled backwards. She grabbed the weapon that had fallen from the ground in the process. She slipped it over her right hand quickly. "I have the Colossus! B-beware!" She stuttered still a bit scared.  
  
"What the hell is -that-? And who the hell are you?!" He looked at her oddly, his eyes glazed over with bewilderment.  
  
"What?" She laughed standing. He obviously was an idiot of an enemy if he didn't know what the Colossus was. "You mean you've never heard of the Colossus?" She quickly glanced around. "W-where -am- I?!" She panicked. "Anywho, I don't give my name to strangers." She smirked. ".and you're pretty strange." She mumbled under her breath unsure of the blonde man.  
  
"You're in the forest far from town." He looked her over for a few moments. 'Her name? Why is she wearing weird clothes?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm obviously not from -here-, that's for sure." She quickly put her weapon way. "I'll consider you an ally then. My name is Rikku." She held her hand out in greeting.  
  
He stared blankly at her gesture. "I'm Cloud Strife." He said blankly. He never did shake her hand.ever.  
  
She put her hand down and frowned. "You don't trust many people, do you?" She asked bluntly crossing her arms.  
  
He didn't respond.All he did was sheath his sword onto his back and turned, ready to leave and walk away. "Hold it, Cloud!" She suddenly yelled. "You're not going to just -leave- me here.are you?" Her voice went into a slight whimper. Her green eyes pleaded for him to stay.  
  
"Why not?" He asked turning back. Although she probably wouldn't believe it, he was quite serious. 


End file.
